Our Little Hideaway
by Clarisse Renaldi
Summary: Clarisse needs a little time to relax, and Joseph has a great idea...
1. Chapter 1

**Our Little Hideaway**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, just the storyline.

**Author's Note:** Hi guys! A new journey begins... Enjoy it. Big hug to Rach for beta this for me.

**Chapter 1**

It was a busy day for the queen. Meeting after meeting, so she was very tired and mostly impatient. This usual ten minute break was a real blessing, but now she somehow couldn't enjoy it. She just stood before the window and looked over to the unsigned papers on her desk.

"Damn it," Clarisse sighed resignedly, when the door closed behind her.

"I hope that's not about me," smiled Joseph and stepped closer.

"Oh, Joseph, of course not," said Clarisse with a smile. That was the first time she smiled since this morning. "Anyway, what are you doing…?"

"…in this out-of-the-way place?" Joseph finished the sentence, chuckling. "I just wanted to check you. To see if you are in need of something."

"That's very sweet of you Joseph, but you cannot help me."

"Really? Why are you so sure?"

"I just know it. Oh, Joseph, it's so complicated. Actually I have only one problem, but…"

"Tell me," said Joseph and looked at her encouragingly.

"Well… it's nothing special. I just need a little time to relax. A place where I can be alone. And don't start that thing with the palace. I know that I live in a palace, but I can't be alone even in such a big place. When I walk in the garden, I always meet someone. When I'm indoors, somebody wants to ask something or wants to help. But I just want one second for myself… And when I'm alone, there are the cameras. I know they are just for my safety, but… So I can practically never be alone. Someone is always on track. Oh not you," said Clarisse quickly. "You never disturb me Joseph. Never. Frankly, when you are with me I feel that I am alone. Oh, not as if you don't exist. Oh my God. I'm just babbling… I'm too tired. So I meant when I'm with you it's so relaxing."

"I'm glad to hear that," smiled Joseph and stroked her arm gently. "So it's a serious problem as I see. And we have to figure out something."

"It's hopeless Joseph." Clarisse sighed and looked out of the window. "Maybe I should go to the beach house alone, but I can't run away from cameras. They are everywhere. Who would know that better than you?"

"Yes, you're right, but I have a philosophy," smiled Joseph assertively.

"I know. 'Where there is a will there is a way.'"

"Exactly. So what would you say if I told you that I already have an idea? Hm?"

"I think I should say… I knew it," Clarisse smiled and searched his eyes hopefully. "Well? What's your idea?"

"Alright," said Joseph and started speaking. "I know a place, where there aren't any cameras and you'll still be safe."

"Do you really? If it's true, I would go immediately." Clarisse sighed happily.

"Well then, here's the key," smiled Joseph and handed her a bunch of keys. "You can go there whenever you want."

"Oh, Joseph, I can't tell you how grateful I am," smiled Clarisse with real thanks in her voice and started to leave, when she suddenly stopped. "Oh, how silly I am. I don't even know where I am going," laughed Clarisse. "So where is this place?"

To be continued…

**Author's Note:** Well, guys, that was the first chapter. I hope you liked it. So what would you say for a second one? Hm?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Note:** Hi Girls! Thanks for all the lovely reviews and big hug to Rach for beta this for me. Let's see the second chapter...

"So where is this place?" asked Clarisse while she looked at Joseph questioningly.

"You know I have a flat in Pyrus…" started Joseph. "Above that confectionery."

"Oh yes, you mentioned it a few years ago. But isn't it a bit dangerous? I mean it's downtown, and it would be a great scandal if the queen is seen sneaking in and out."

"I think so," laughed Joseph. "But this flat has a special entrance, which is one of the reasons why I chose it. It has an outer door, so you can get in directly from a dark backstreet."

"So no-one can see me?" asked Clarisse relaxed.

"Yes, exactly. But I think we should go. It's much easier if I take you over the house."

"Then let's go," smiled Clarisse and they left the office.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Twenty minutes later, they were in that dark backstreet next to the house. Joseph was right, no-one could see them. The flat was on the second floor, so they went up on the little back stairs.

Joseph opened the door and as Clarisse stepped in, she was amazed…

"Welcome to my kingdom." Joseph teased her.

"Oh Joseph," sighed Clarisse. "I… I've never seen such a cozy place in my life."

"Glad you like it," smiled Joseph as he helped her remove her coat.

"Like it? You're joking. It's fantastic. This wainscoted room is so friendly and relaxing."

"And you haven't seen the others yet," smiled Joseph. "Come. I'll show you everything."

A few moments later, they were in the kitchen…

"Well, this is the kitchen. It's not big, but I like it, and it's suitable for one," chuckled Joseph.

"Oh, you have the same kind of tea I usually drink," remarked Clarisse.

"Yes, I drank it too often with you, so I became an addict. So here's the fridge…" said Joseph and opened the enormous sized freezing machine, what was stuffed with food. "Ok, I know it's not normal, but I like to prepare for the worst."

"I see," laughed Clarisse. "You would survive the whole Ice Age."

"That's sure. It's mostly frozen food, but not from a supermarket, no. Rita, my sister made me the most of them. You know Rita, don't you?"

"Yes, we met once at that festival. Oh, so Rita was the one who made that fantastic Spaghetti Bolognaise."

"Yes." smiled Joseph. "So the fridge is stuffed with her gastronomy products. Your favs are on the left side, but I need help with the others too, 'cos she always gives me hell about the contents of the fridge. She thinks I have no concern but eating all the time. So please help me if you wanna keep me safe."

"Ok." laughed Clarisse. "I'll see what I can do for you."

"Thanks. Anyway, teas are here, and everything else is… Oh, you'll find it. And now I'll show you your room," said Joseph and headed out.

"My room?" asked Clarisse surprised and followed him upstairs.

"Well, it's actually the guest room. Here we are. There is the bathroom with those Vanilla shower gels, and you know, everything you girls need, or at least I hope. The bed is comfortable…"

"I think your lady guests were satisfied with this service." said Clarisse kindly but a bit sad.

"Oh, no," cried Joseph a bit too loud. "No, actually I have never been any guests 'till now. So everything is new, as the towels there," continued Joseph to light up the mood.

"Oh, lovely," answered Clarisse a bit relieved.

"So you can lay down wherever you want, but you can also use the sofa in the living room. I… I just wanted to show you everything." Joseph was a bit in a puzzle and he started leaving the room, when Clarisse grabbed his hand.

"Joseph." started Clarisse with a warm smile on her face. "Thank you. I mean… thank you for everything."

"I just want to see you happy," whispered Joseph and took a deep sigh. "But now, you have to see the living room too."

"Right." smiled Clarisse. "Show me."

OOOOOOOOOO

Downstairs the sightseeing tour continued…

"So there are a few films on the shelves and don't worry, not just action films."

"Glad to hear that," laughed Clarisse.

"And you can listen music too if you'd like. It's in that cupboard, and the CDs are there. But you will find everything soon. Just take a look around…"

"But Joseph, I don't think so…"

"Just bravely take a look around… I want you to make yourself at home… Oh sorry, I mean, just feel free to do whatever you want. I'll pick you at ten, if it's ok."

"Perfect," smiled Clarisse.

"Then see you at ten," smiled Joseph and closed the door behind him.

"Well… " sighed Clarisse happily and looked around. "I can do whatever I want."

To be continued….

**Author's Note:** I hope everybody is satisfied with my choice. Joe's flat is cosy and relaxing… So she's gonna enjoy it. And not just because of the flat. wink


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Author's Note:** Hi Girls! Finally I finished chapter three, yes! Big hug to my dearest Rach for beta this for me. (xoxo) Thanks for all the enchanting reviews to Zsulie, Kristi-Julie, risingdancer, OSUSprinks, bluegirl-783, Ursa and to Naseka. But hey, stop for a moment! I wanna ask something from all of you… What the hell do you think will happen in that flat? Maybe she will dancing naked in the living room when he arrives home? (Stop shouting yes! Ursa! Especially you! Yes, you! ) Hm?! You are so naughty. (Yes, all of you.) Lol. Clarisse is just a woman deeply in love… and the motto of the story is… Keep an eye on that, 'This could be the start of something new. It feels so right to be here with you.' Right? Then let's see the next chapter…

After Joseph left the house, Clarisse just stood there, leaning against the door…

Everything was peaceful as she slowly ran her eyes around the room, then started smiling like a child.

"I have a few hours alone. ALL ALONE." She closed her eyes for a moment. "I can't believe it."

It was like a dream. She really needed for this break, and except for the fact that she was in someone else's home, it was a perfect feeling.

"In someone else's home…" sighed Clarisse.

But she well knew that Joseph wasn't just 'someone else'. It was a strange feeling for her. She always felt uncomfortable in 'someone else's' place, but this time everything was different. She waited for the uncomfortable feeling, but it did not come. No, Joseph's flat was reassuring, snug and somehow… inviting.

First, she just lay down on the sofa and took deep breaths. She tried to breathe in the feeling of freedom. She didn't have any plans – she just wanted to do whatever came to her mind.

The sofa was comfortable. She could sink down into the soft material. Everything was peaceful and only the snapping sound of the fireplace broke the silence. Soon she fell asleep…

Nearly two hours had passed, when she woke up feeling completely refreshed. She decided it was time for tea.

She went up to her room until the kettle was ready. Her room… That was strange and comfortable at the same time. The room was really nice, and the bathroom -- like in a harem -- it was obviously Rita's work.

"That woman has a very good taste," thought Clarisse. She was already fond of Rita. Actually, she had always liked Rita, even before she knew who she was. Maybe because she looks like Joseph. Her eyes had that look… Yes, she really liked Joseph's friendly eyes. He had a look in his eyes… like he could put her at ease anytime with just one glance.

"Oh yes," smiled Clarisse and had an idea. She knew it was not appropriate, but she must have a look at his room. She didn't want to bother anything, but just to breathe in the scent of his place…

So a few moments later, she was standing in Joseph's room. It was friendly and thrilling at the same time. Joseph's scent filled the room, frankly everything smelled of him.

"Oh, my," Clarisse whispered, with feeling.

On his bedside table were photos of his family. One was a picture with his sister and mother on a vacation somewhere near the sea. The second one was himself with schoolmates, and the third one was… surprising. It was a picture of the royal family. And what was so strange about that? Well nothing… There was Rupert, the kids and Clarisse of course – the whole family. But there was something weird. There were four people were in the picture, but only Clarisse was remarkable.

She stopped to think about it, but a moment later she moved away. She found a mistletoe from last year's Christmas party… a remembrance of an almost kiss. Or so she wanted to believe. Who knows? That was so long ago…

Suddenly the clock on the wall struck the hour, and she woke up from daydreaming. She knew she should go. It wasn't appropriate, but it felt so right to be in Joseph's room.

His shirt on the wardrobe… the opened books in the corner and the big, dark colored bedspread…the pillows… Everything was so cozy and comforting. She slowly inhaled the scent of his room, for just another moment before she left, when Joseph's husky voice sounded at her back.

"You should be here more often…"

To be continued…

**Author's Note:** I'm sending only one message to myself: "RUN LIZ! RUN!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Author's Note: **Hi Girls! Thanks for all the lovely reviews. And big hug to Rach to beta this for me.:-) Here's the long awaited ch 4. Enjoy it.

"You should be here more often." Joseph's voice sounded at her back. She turned suddenly and started explaining…

"Joseph! I just wanted to…" Clarisse tried, but she couldn't finish because Joseph's mouth stopped her. There wasn't any sign or warning. He just simply leant closer and kissed her. It was the most natural thing in the world. Well, it wasn't that natural, but Joseph didn't want to listen to his head.

He didn't want to think; only to do what seemed best. Frankly, he wouldn't have been so brave if he had waited another moment. So he decided not to think, and just followed his heart. And his heart said… said? Shouted. Shouted kiss her right now.

So, he did it. It wasn't a long kiss, but he could feel from her reaction that she wanted it too. Those nine seconds were full of passion, unspoken love and hope…

"I think we should go," was the only thing she said, when they slowly broke apart.

"Of course." answered Joseph immediately, while he looked at her lovingly. They just stood there in each other's arms, neither of them wanted to move…

"So…" Clarisse started after a few seconds.

"Right… Of course. Sorry." Joseph smiled and stated moving. "Oh, I can see you found that mistletoe. I'm really sorry about that evening."

"Why?" Clarisse asked automatically.

"You know… what happened. Or, rather, what DIDN'T happen…"

"You mean…?"

"That almost kiss." answered Joseph.

"So that was really an almost kiss?" asked Clarisse with a little smile; a smile of relief and happiness.

"Yes. If Mia hadn't knocked the Christmas tree over on me, I would definitely have kissed you right there."

"But that was funny, you have to admit," giggled Clarisse.

"Really?" Joseph teased her. "Then what would you say if I told you… you have to make up for it?"

"That's not fair. It was Mia's fault."

"Yes, but you have to be responsible for her."

"Ok, you're right… But how could I repair this?" Clarisse asked in a guilty voice.

"Well I think we shall manage it somehow…" Joseph smiled and kissed her again.

This kiss was slower and more sensual, than the first one. And they felt a little dizzy afterwards.

"I love it that you're here." Joseph whispered and breathed in her scent lovingly.

"Me too." smiled Clarisse. "But we should really go now. However…"

"However?"

"Remember me that I have to pay the default interest too."

"Ok," Joseph chuckled. "You don't have to ask me twice."

OOOOOOOOOO

A few minutes later, they were ready to go…

"Well, thanks for the hospitality." smiled Clarisse as he helped her with her coat.

"I thank YOU… Oh, that reminds me, here is a copy of the keys. So you can come here whenever you think you need a little time to relax. And… I won't disturb you."

"Just disturb me anytime you want." said Clarisse and cupped his cheek. "I want to spend as much time here as I can, but…"

"But?"

"But soon we have to figure out something… You know, the queen can't disappear for hours…"

"And certainly not the same time as her Head of Security."

"Exactly." nodded Clarisse. "So we have to find a good reason… But what the hell are we going to say?"

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Author's Note:** Hi Girls! Big thanks to Rach for taking her time to doing this for me.big hug You're the best. Thanks for all the lovely reviews, and now the story continues... And what's gonna happen? I think Ursa will never ever answer her phone again...

"What the hell are we going to say?" asked Clarisse and looked at him desperately.

"That's a very good question." answered Joseph. "But don't worry, we'll figure out something."

"Right. We can discuss it on our way home. Let's go." Clarisse smiled and they headed out.

OOOOOOOOO

A few minutes later, they were on the highway, headed towards the palace…

"So?" asked Clarisse. "Do you have any ideas?"

"I'm trying my best. Let's see it. What if we say… Oh, no. That's not good… Wait, I have another idea. Maybe we should say that you are doing some charity work out of town."

"Oh, no." Clarisse shook her head. "Then why wouldn't the press know about it?"

"True." nodded Joseph.

"What if I told them I'm on a private holiday?"

"At least three times a week?"

"Why not?"

"You know, there would be gossip…" started Joseph.

"What gossip?"

"The queen and her… lover."

"Oh," said Clarisse quickly, then started smiling. "And that would be…"

"Me, if I disappeared at the same time as you," answered Joseph.

"There may be something in what you say. So I need something I could do on my own and whenever I want…"

"Wait!" cried Joseph and turned to look at her. "I've got it."

"What?"

"Ok, the starting point is that you are exhausted. Everyone knows it. So you need a little relaxation, out of the palace, where you can refresh yourself, etc. And what would be more handy than a wellness center? I mean a private place, somewhere near the palace. Naturally, you have to keep your health problems secret. You need real peace and relaxation. And what will people see when you come back?"

"That I'm totally refreshed, like after a tai-chi lesson. Perfect. And I'll tell you something. I've always been interested in Oriental therapies, so I won't hide this interest of mine."

"Great," smiled Joseph. "And you can go on your own, while I will be at the palace, or on some business in town. You know, I'm very busy. I have other things to do, not just guarding you on a wellness afternoon or a tai-chi lesson."

"Of course," smiled Clarisse. "You have to go to security conferences, and… whatever else Head of Securities does."

"For example, sitting on a sofa, kissing the queen."

"Exactly." giggled Clarisse. "That is certainly in your job description."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few weeks had passed, and the plan worked perfectly… Clarisse spent a lot of time at Joseph's place, but mostly alone, because they had to avoid people's attention.

When Joseph was with her, she felt so alive. They just chatted, relaxed and kissed a lot. Fate wasn't prodigal with time for them…

For all that they pretended; a few times Joseph really had business in town or he had to go to a security conference, but as soon as possible, he was rushing home to his Clarisse…

"Hi Honey. Where are you?" asked Joseph and closed the door behind him. A moment later, Clarisse stepped out from the kitchen with a steamy bowl in her hands.

"Oh Darling, you're late," Clarisse teased him. "I've spent the whole day working, doing the washing, cleaning, etc. and yet you can't do this one thing: arriving home on time?"

"Sorry Darling. It won't happen again," Joseph giggled and gave her a long kiss. "I've missed you so much," Joseph sighed lovingly and held her for another moment.

"Me too… Come," smiled Clarisse and led him to the table.

"Oh, so we have dinner here… And who conjured up this festive board? Maybe my little wife?" asked Joseph with a smile and hugged her. Clarisse should have smiled, but her face suddenly clouded over. "What's the matter honey? You know I love this game…"

"As I." answered Clarisse automatically and wanted to move, but Joseph didn't let her go.

"Then what's the matter?"

"What is the matter? Do you really not know?" asked Clarisse and her eyes filled with blinding tears. "I think I've already told you…"

"What?" asked Joseph. He was at loss.

"That I don't want to hear the word 'wife' again."

To be continued…

**Author's Note:** Can anybody help me? Youtube deleted me, so I've lost all my CJ videos. Can anybody send me them? Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Author's Note:** Hi Girls! Thanks for all the lovely reviews. It really warmed my heart. I'm dedicating this chapter for all my reviewers. And big hug to Rach for beta this chapter for. Quickly as always.

"I told you I don't want to hear the word 'wife' again," said Clarisse as she finally freed herself from his arms.

"When did you say that? Wait, now I remember. We were at the beach house, chatting late at night. But… that was SEVEN years ago."

"That's not the point," Clarisse answered firmly and a bit confusedly.

"Of course." whispered Joseph and took a step towards her. "Clarisse… I thought that was just talk… I didn't think you meant it."

"Why did you think that?"

"Because you were a little drunk… and…"

"Then let me tell you, I've never been so serious before in my life."

"I see," sighed Joseph. "So… that means you don't want me."

"I've never ever said anything like that!" cried Clarisse and grabbed his arms. "Of course I want you… Sometimes I want you so badly that I… I just cannot imagine my life without you. I want you Joseph. I truly want you."

"And you know what I want… I told you that night. And…"

"I didn't know that you were talking about me."

"That's true. But since we got together, you have had time to think. I mean, you know that I want a family, a warm home, with my wife…"

"Then just why don't you go and find somebody else who wants the same?" asked Clarisse frustrated. She was almost crying.

"You know I don't want anybody else, Clarisse. You know I have NO choice. There is only one thing sure in my life. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So if you don't want to marry me…"

"But we can still live happily. Everything is the same, except I won't be your wife."

"But why? Just give me a reason."

"I don't know…"

"You do. Just tell me… please. Clarisse, please." The last bit was only a whisper.

"All right. I will try," sighed Clarisse and she gave up the fight. They settled down on the sofa. Joseph was in a sitting position and Clarisse snuggled up to him. Oh my God, it felt so good to be in Joseph's arms…

"So… I don't know how to explain it. I'm just… simply sick of this word… 'Wife.'" said Clarisse and a shudder passed over her. "You know, I have always been a wife. And that was the reason why I had to do everything in my life. I had to sleep with Rupert, because I was his wife. I had to give birth his children, because I was his wife. I had to do my duties as a queen, because I was his bloody wife," cried Clarisse. "That was the only reason he ever gave. He could explain everything with this one word. You have to do it, because you are my WIFE." Now she was crying.

"Sshh Darling." whispered Joseph and hugged her. "I don't want to make you cry."

"It's all right." said Clarisse softly and continued. "So do you understand me now?"

"Yes, I can totally understand you… And I would kill him right now, if he wasn't already dead." That comment made her laugh a bit.

"I know," Clarisse smiled with teary eyes.

"And you know that I want to give you all the happiness you should have gotten before now."

"You ARE everything I need," whispered Clarisse and looked up at him. His answer was a long and tender kiss, allowing them to forget the problems for a moment.

"Can I ask you a question?" started Joseph when they slowly broke apart.

"Of course."

"If you know it wouldn't be the same… Then why…"

"Why don't I marry you? I don't know the real reason. Maybe it's too deep inside me. This 'wife' thing… I think I will never be able to get over it."

"But maybe… Is there any chance?"

"No, Joseph. I'm sorry."

"But…" started Joseph… and fortunately she couldn't stand seeing the sadness in his eyes and knowing she was the cause of it.

"But I will try."

"That's all I ask," smiled Joseph and kissed her, like he never ever wanted to let her go…

To be continued….

**Author's Note:** I bought a PD poster yesterday. Julie's face is bigger than mine!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the lovely reviews and big hug to Rach to beta this for me.

"That's all I ask." smiled Joseph and kissed her, as if he never ever wanted to let her go…

And it was true. They slowly moved closer and closer with each kiss, and a few minutes later, passion completely flooded them. Soon they were half-naked on the sofa; neither of them remembered how they lost their clothes. They were abruptly brought back to reality by a painful moan – Joseph bumped his elbow.

"I think the sofa is a bit small…" Joseph smiled against her lips.

"Then we should move upstairs."

Joseph just looked at her lovingly for a moment; amazed and surprised at the same time by her response. He quickly picked her up and headed to the bedrooms, but on the top of the stairs, he stopped.

"Your place or my place?" asked Joseph.

"Your place." Clarisse answered quickly, giving him a warm smile.

"Are you sure?"

Her answer was a simple, but passionate, kiss.

So Joseph carried her to his bedroom and gently laid her down on the bed. A moment later, he was right next to her, continuing the sweet kisses he placed all over her upper body…

At times Joseph completely lost touch with reality. He was not sure if Clarisse was real, or if he was dreaming again as he had so many times before. Then the feeling of her soft skin brought him back to reality.

Then out of no where, a realization hit him like a brick – suddenly something he hadn't understood before, was right in front of him, completely obvious. He thought back to what had happened the night before, and he his hands stopped their journey over her warm body.

Clarisse sensed that something was wrong, so she opened her eyes and looked at him with uncertainty. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking… about what you said before," Joseph sighed and sat up a bit. Clarisse sat up as well, at a loss as to what the problem was. A moment later he continued, "What you said before about your life with Rupert. I don't want you to live through the same things with me." He hesitated, unsure of how to say what was on his mind. "You know…"

"What?"

"If you don't want this, you don't have to do it," he said at last. "I won't force you."

"Oh I see." Clarisse chuckled a bit. "Do you… Do you feel like you're forcing me?"

"No! But I don't want you to feel the same thing with me as you did with Rupert. Afterwards... you would close yourself off, withdraw into yourself…" He took a deep breath. "I just don't want to ruin everything, Clarisse. I've waited you for so long…" His voice trailed off and he looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Oh my." Clarisse smiled, her eyes filling with tears. "It will never – do you understand me? – NEVER be the same with you as it was with Rupert. I love you. And that's the difference. I know I have some fears yet to conquer, but you are more important than those fears. So don't worry. You can't ruin anything."

"But I so desperately want help you… I want things to be perfect between us," he whispered.

"I know, and that gives me power. But there is really something you can help me with…"

"Tell me… What should I do?" Joseph said hopefully.

"Just love me." was her answer.

Joseph had no problem doing that. Frankly, he was simply the best at that subject…

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later… Much, much later…

"So how do you feel?" asked Joseph and looked her lovingly. He was lying on his back with Clarisse in his arms, gently stroking her shoulder.

"Happy. Completely happy." Clarisse answered with a smile and looked up at him.

"Are you sure?" Joseph asked teasingly.

"Absolutely sure," she responded confidently.

"How can you be so sure?"

"It's simple. I only feel this way when I'm with you." Clarisse smiled as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. They just relaxed for a few moments, then she saw him smiling.

"A penny for your thoughts?" she asked.

"I'm thinking of the past few weeks. I've just loved having you're here."

"Really?" asked Clarisse, while she tickled him lightly.

"Yes." laughed Joseph, then put on a long face and looked directly into her eyes. "I mean… I love everything. I love seeing you in the kitchen, making some tea. I love it when you are dancing in the living room. Yes, I caught you, don't deny it! I love it when I arrive home and the first thing I see is you. I love watching movies with you. I love kissing you… and I love… loving you," Joseph finished and leant over to kiss her again.

"And what else do you love?" asked Clarisse teasingly when he pulled away.

"I love bringing you something to drink." Joseph chuckled.

"How did you know?" Clarisse laughed, somewhat surprised.

"Because I know that look."

"Oh. Of course."

"I'll be right back." Joseph smiled and stood up, reaching for his robe. As he wrapped it around his lean body, he spoke again. "Oh, and I nearly forgot. There is something in the drawer for you…"

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Author's Note:** First big thanks and a big hug to Rach for beta this chapter and all the others for me! And...Happy Birthday Sweetie:-) I'm dedicating this chapter to Ursa. Hey girl, If you'll read this, you will know why. wink

"There is something in the drawer for you." Joseph said as he left the room. He had absolutely no idea what her reaction would be, so he disappeared into the kitchen for a few moments to give her time to think.

As he stepped out, his words registered with Clarisse. _'In the drawer?'_

She looked around the room, and after a moment, she realized that the drawer was in the night stand right next to her. She slowly opened it, while her heart beat faster and faster. She felt it somehow. She knew it – she knew what was in that drawer… And she was right.

As she glanced at that little dark-blue box, she felt panic and fear. And when she opened it… her heart was beating so fast that she could hardly breathe. Fortunately, Joseph was watching from the doorway, and he decided to put an end to her torture.

"That's not what you think," he said worriedly. He couldn't stand to see her suffering. She didn't answer, just looked at him questioningly, but undeniably a bit relieved.

"That ring…" he said. "It's not an engagement ring. Well… it WAS before now, of course. But now, it's just a simple sign. A sign that …that I love you." Joseph smiled slightly, as he sat down in front of her and put the glass on the nightstand.

She still hadn't spoken. Not because she didn't want to, she just simply could not. She felt, if she spoke a word, she would cry immediately. So she kept quiet, while Joseph continued.

"Clarisse… Please, look at me… It never entered my head that I would try winning you over with this ring. You don't have to worry, OK? Do you understand me?" asked Joseph while he squeezed her hand. Her answer was a slight nod. "I've just always wanted to give you this ring. I've had it for years. I'm sorry about the timing, but now that you're mine… Oh, sorry, I, uh, mean now that you know how I feel; I can finally give you such a thing. A few months ago this would have been a bit strange, don't you think?" Joseph asked and she finally smiled a bit.

"And that is not everything. I have to tell you a story about this ring and… about me. Maybe you will think I'm not quite… normal. Or perhaps just a bit too sentimental – I hope." said Joseph and took a deep breath before continuing. "When I moved to Genovia I wanted to start a whole new life. Everything was too chaotic and unsure for me in those days, but here I felt a sense of freedom. I know it's strange, but nothing really mattered. I just lived for the day, and tried to be very spontaneous. And that's the point – spontaneity. So one day I was walking in the street, and saw this ring in a shop window. And I just stopped. I had no girlfriend, not even a platonic love. Nobody. But I felt I had to buy it for someone I didn't know. For a woman I already loved, I just didn't know who she was. I know it sounds insane," Joseph laughed nervously. "Like in that story about the railway in the Alps… They say they built the train tracks over the Alps before there was a train that could make the trip. They built it anyway. They knew one day the train would come. And they were right as was I." Joseph smiled and stroked her hand. "Because a few weeks later, I accepted this job at the palace, and I found you. There was no doubt for me. I knew that you are the one I was waiting for. But… there was a little problem. Little, yes," sighed Joseph. "You were married, and what's worse, your husband was a king. A king! And who on earth could compare with a king? So I felt I was a complete idiot. A fool. There I was, a grown man dreaming such nonsense. So I suddenly came to myself, and forgot this whole thing. I tried to work hard, and never ever think about love. People thought me cold and unfeeling because I didn't want to date. I refused every… chance. But I just wanted to protect myself. Protect myself from disappointment. And I didn't want to make such a fool from myself again. But soon, Rupert began to spend more and more time abroad, so I could be with you the whole day. And there were no excuses anymore. I knew I wanted you. No matter how long it took… Well, it took a pretty long time as you see, but it was worth it. It was worth every moment of waiting," said Joseph and cupped her cheek lovingly.

Clarisse… she just looked at him for a moment, then put her arms around him. Tightly. Very tightly. "I love you… I love you so," whispered Clarisse, her eyes closed as her tears starting to fall…

They didn't let go of each other, but lay down together, and soon they fell asleep…

OOOOOOOOOO

It was early in the morning when they awoke in each other's arms.

_Sorry, I did I say they woke up? That was rather an understatement…_

"We fell asleep!" Clarisse cried as her eyes flew open in shock.

"I love you too," murmured Joseph and drew her closer.

"Joseph! Wake up! We stayed out all night!"

To be continued….

**Author's Note:** I'm asking a serious question from Joe on the forum...:-)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Author's Note:** Big hug to Rach as always for beta this for me! Thanks. :-) And I wanna say thanks for all the lovely reviews to Captain Weirdo (my fantastic beta),Kristi-Julie, Zsulie, risingdancer, bluegirl-783, Naseka, and my Ursa. :-) Thanks girls. I love you all. I wanna dedicate this chapter to all of you, and especially to our new member LadyLouxembourg! Welcome on board. :-)

"Joseph! Wake up! We stayed out all night!" Clarisse cried and started punching Joseph's arm.

"What's the matter, Honey?" asked Joseph in a sleepy voice. He suddenly realized what she was saying. "Damn it!" he cried, and they literally jumped out of bed.

"What time is it?" asked Clarisse in a panic, while she tried to collect her clothes from the floor.

"Nearly 8:30 am."

"What?!" Clarisse shouted.

"Just don't panic. OK? Just don't panic!"

"Don't panic?' Clarisse sounded desperate and angry at the same time. "I'm supposed to have an appointment with the Viscount within half an hour. And you know what he does usually, when I'm in late, don't you?" Clarisse asked as she tried to draw on her bra – without much success. "Last time, he waited for only ten minutes, then suddenly decided to visit me in my dressing room. I nearly had a heart attack, when I turned around in my lingerie, and the Viscount was standing right in front of me."

"What?!" Joseph cried, and stood stock still, staring unbelievingly at Clarisse.

"Damn it," Clarisse whispered to herself.

"That bastard! Wait a minute. Why didn't you tell me?" Joseph started, but Clarisse cut him off.

"We really do not have time for this Joseph."

"But I want to strangle him!" He cried angrily.

"Ok, you can strangle him -- just not now, because we're too late." Clarisse smiled a bit and reminisced for a moment, thinking about how much she loved him. Then she started running towards the door with a bra and a half pair of shoes in her hands. Joseph followed her…

They collected the remaining clothes from the previous night and jumped into the car exactly 2 minutes and 23 seconds later.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Joseph was driving fast, and tried to concentrate on the road, but something continually distracted him…

"We have to sneak in somehow, because the Viscount cannot get knowledge of our little… Joseph, are you listening? Joseph! Hey!" Clarisse cried and that brought him back to his senses. "Keep your eye on the road, sir!"

"I'm trying, believe me. But it is not so easy with a view like that." Joseph smiled and glanced at her breasts. Clarisse followed his gaze and suddenly understood the problem. She was wearing no bra, and a nearly see-through blouse.

"Oh! Sorry, darling." Clarisse smiled and covered herself with a blazer.

"No!" cried Joseph then softened his voice. "There's really no need for…"

"Covering myself?" asked Clarisse with a grin.

"Yes, we've known each other for so long, and I already saw everything…"

"You must not have seen enough, if you can't turn your head away. So I think it's better if I wear this blazer. And yes, I know that we have known each other for a long time, but I would like to spend a few more years with you. I don't want to die on the road, alright?"

"Alright. Alright." answered Joseph grinning. "But do you really think that you can get by with such a lame excuse?"

"I can't? Why not?"

"Of course, you can't! Do you know what you are doing to me?"

"I have a few suspicions." smiled Clarisse and laid her head down onto his shoulder. "But I think you love it."

"I love everything you do." He kissed her hair and wrapped an arm around her. "So you aren't in a panic anymore?"

"Frankly?" Clarisse asked and lifted her head up a bit. "I just don't care. I mean we have to sneak in and come up with a believable story, but I'm too happy to worry about it."

"But you were extremely nervous when we woke up," Joseph smiled. He was trying to figure her out.

"Yes, I was a bit confused at first, but now I'm just smiling. I can't help myself."

"That's good," Joseph said and drew her even closer.

"You're always doing this to me. It's very dangerous, just a few moments with you and I simply forget everything."

"I'm glad to hear that," Joseph chuckled. "Then let me help you, there's the palace…" he said and pointed ahead.

"Very funny, sir," she giggled. Then her voice became dreamy. "Do you know what I would love to do now?"

"Drive on past and run away?"

"Exactly. But how did you know that?"

"Because I was thinking the same thing," Joseph answered.

"Then you also know we cannot do this…"

"Yeah. Right now we have a problem to solve. But don't worry. I know a secret passage. Come," said Joseph as he stopped the car. A few moments later, they were climbing up on the stairs in a dark corridor. They were evidently in part of the cellar, but she couldn't see much in the darkness.

OOOOOOOOO

Five minutes had passed, when they entered to her private suite through the bookshelves…

"Oh, hello Charlotte," smiled Clarisse as she stepped out of the secret passage as if she were just returning to her room following a morning stroll through the gardens. "It's a lovely morning, isn't it?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Charlotte stared open mouthed, but she started grinning when Joseph followed Clarisse through the secret door, into the room.

"Morning Charlotte." said Joseph.

"GOOD morning to you too." Charlotte answered knowingly.

"Well, I think I need a shower. Charlotte, please tell the Viscount, that I will be late from our appointment," Clarisse said calmly, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. "At least, he isn't in my wardrobe," she muttered and headed into the bathroom.

"Well…" Charlotte drawled with a wide smile.

"Well, what?" Joseph challenged.

"That was a long night for you two, wasn't it? An important security conference and an all- night long Tai chi lesson, right?"

"Charlotte!" said Joseph. He tried to be firm, but he could not hide his smile.

"You made love to her, didn't you?"

"How can you ask a question like that?! And anyway a gentleman never tells, so I won't tell you."

"You don't have to, because I can see it in your smile… I'm so happy about you two."

"Thanks Charlotte." Joseph smiled and squeezed her hand, just as the doors flew open and the Viscount stormed in. "How dare you?!" shouted Joseph and headed for him.

"I have an appointment." said the Viscount assertively. "I want to meet with the queen."

"Really?!" asked Joseph with an evil smile. "The thing is, Her Majesty is a bit busy, but until she arrives, you can meet with my fist," Joseph said and smacked him.

To be continued…

**Author's Note:** Joseph and a violinist??????? Visit forum for details...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The Viscount was a bit woozy after the strong hit on his face, so he had to wait a few seconds before he could stand on his feet again…

"I hope you can understand the rules now, Viscount." said Joseph, still with the evil smile on his face. "And if I'll see you again in Her Majesty's suite without permission, I won't fear to use my gun… I'm sure I was clear."

"You won't get away with it!" cried the Viscount angrily.

"We will see it." answered Joseph in a firm voice. "Shades. I think the Viscount is leaving." said Joseph to his earphone, when the doors opened and two security men appeared in the doorway. "Please escort Mr. Mabrey to his car and make sure of he left the palace grounds."

"Yes, Sir." answered the two security men at once.

"You will pay for this… You will pay for this." cried the Viscount, while they took him out…

Meanwhile Charlotte was standing in the back with Clarisse, who just stepped out from the bathroom. The scene was a bit barbaric, so Charlotte looked the queen with a worried face. That was not exactly what she got used to it, but non the less the only thing she could say was, "Ain't he sweet?" with a dreamy look on her face.

"…Um, yes you're right, Your Majesty." answered Charlotte when she found her voice again. "Joseph is irreplaceable."

"I could not say it better Charlotte… but there is one thing I am dreadfully sorry." said Clarisse and continued immediately, when Charlotte gave her a questioning look. "That I missed when Joseph knocked him out."

"Oh, don't worry about that." laughed Charlotte. "The security cameras recorded everything."

"Cool." was Clarisse's shocking answer.

"I beg your pardon Your Majesty…"

"Uh, I mean it's pretty good."

"Yes, it is, Your Majesty." Charlotte chuckled.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

After the Viscount left the room, Joseph closed the door and walked over to her…

"Well, you don't have to worry anymore." smiled Joseph and grabbed her hands. "I'll keep an eye on him."

"Thank you." smiled Clarisse and wanted to kiss him, but suddenly she stopped. "Oh, I nearly forgot about the cameras."

"I knew I've wanted to tell you something." smiled Joseph and drew her closer. "The cameras are out of order in your room."

"What a shame."

"Yes, indeed." chuckled Joseph.

"And… Are you planning to mend them?"

"I don't think it's necessary. But if you insist…"

"I insist, but it's nothing to do with cameras." smiled Clarisse mischievously and kissed him long, while Joseph could not resist and wrapped his arms around her, until they completely lost themselves in kissing.

When she could register the outside world again, she was leant against his chest and Joseph was slowly kissing her ear…

"Hm…" murmured Clarisse with eyes closed still smiling. "That's so good."

"I think you still don't know what you are doing to me." said Joseph teasingly. "You are a dangerous woman, you know."

"Dangerous?" Clarisse chuckled.

"Yes, you have a great effect on men… The Viscount has to visit you on and on in your private chambers… Maybe he can catch a good moment."

"What?!"

"You know, maybe he can see a bit more than on a simple party. But he will be killed before he would do it, don't worry."

"Wait! So that wasn't an accident when he saw me in my lingerie? But I thought he just…"

"Oh, my darling. That's what I love in you so much, your endless naivety. You cannot think that a man is just 'accidentally' pop in your suite and 'accidentally' see you half-naked."

"… So that wasn't an accident too, when you saw me in the shower." cried Clarisse and looked at him challenged.

"No. That was really an accident." said Joseph and held up his hand. "I swear."

"I don't believe you."

"Look, if it would be planned, I would arrived a little later when you throw off your towel."

"I dare say." laughed Clarisse and had a playful smack at him. "So you think Mabrey…"

"He has a crash on you. That's evident."

"No." cried Clarisse with disbelieve.

"Yes. I know the symptoms. But you don't have to worry, because I will gain him over with… you know, that it is not a wise idea." smiled Joseph.

"… Just…"

"Yes?"

"I'm just thinking. You know, that affair was long ago, and I cannot believe that he could not forget it. I mean that I was such a great effect on him.

"You were, believe me. And actually not the Viscount is the only one who cannot forget you." said Joseph with a grin and stoked her blazer.

"Oh, no. Still that blouse thing?" asked Clarisse with false displeasure.

"I cannot get it out of my head…"

"Then I will help you to forget." smiled Clarisse.

"Really? And how?"

"Let it be enough, that my next meeting will be at eleven o'clock." smiled Clarisse mischievously and kissed him…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few hours later in the Viscount's house….

"Yes…. Yes, you're right." said Mabrey to the phone. "But you don't know what I know…. No, it's nothing to do with him… No. Guess what, I was smoking in the backyard while I waited for the appointment, and I heard a gossip… Yes, I know you love gossips." laughed the Viscount. "So the maids say, that the queen spends more and more time outdoor. And when she comes back she seems to feel like a new woman. It's strange isn't it? … And you know what it means, don't you?" laughed Mabrey viciously. "Exactly. She has a lover. Brilliant! That will be the scandal of the year! So the only thing we have to do is to catch her…"

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Author's Note:** Hi Girls! I'm so sorry about the delay... I wanna say thanks to all of you, who reviewed this chapter, so to Tommysmy21, Risingdancer, bluegirl-783, Naseka, Kristi-Julie, and to Ursa. And a big hug to Rach for beta this for me again. :-) Thanks. I'm dedicating this chapter to all of my faitful reviewers.

"So, you want to catch her?" asked Elsie Kentworthy from the across the telephone line. She could not hide the excitement in her voice.

"I knew you would appreciate that," the Viscount laughed evilly. "After all, it's your specialty, my dear."

"I will do my best. And I have to support my beloved brother."

"Thank you. You know how fair Nicholas is. At least I can count on you from the family. And don't forget, if we can manage this, I will be the king and you --"

"A Princess! Oh my God! I can't wait for that," said Elsie excitedly. "But we have to begin the work immediately. I think the most important question is the identity of the mysterious man?"

"Well, that will be hard to find out."

"Hard?! You're joking!" Elsie laughed in disbelief.

"Why? Do you have any ideas?"

"Of course I have. Don't play with me. You also know the only man who can be her lover."

"…."

"It's Joseph! Her Head of Security."

"No. No. No. He's totally out of the question," said the Viscount heatedly.

"Why?"

"Clarisse would never get off with a guy like Joseph. He is a commoner, a rat. She would never sink so deep."

"But don't you see the little looks and touches between the two of them?"

"Of course, I do." answered the Viscount. "But that's only one sided. Joseph is madly in love with her and that's all. She is just kind to him. Believe me; she would never sink so deep. She needs a real man, someone who deserves her… "

"Someone like you?" Elsie asked suddenly.

"Of course," Mabrey replied, as if it were obvious. "She made a mistake by marrying Rupert."

"Maybe she just wanted to be a queen…"

"She is not that kind. But even if she was, she can be a queen by my side as well."

"You mean…" started Elsie.

"After I finesse the throne away, she will marry me to regain her position."

"You cannot be serious." Elsie said disbelievingly. "She would never marry you. I'm sorry, but that's the truth. Maybe if Joseph were not in the picture, but…"

"She doesn't love him!" cried the Viscount. "First she chose the wrong person, and now that Rupert is out of the way, I'm the only potential choice on the horizon."

"Alright. We will see," said Elsie impatiently. "But now, we have to make a plan."

"Of course," the Viscount answered as he struggled to calm himself. "So do you have any concrete ideas?"

"Well, I think the most important thing is to keep her under observation. We have to watch her every move. That's not easy, but I've done it many times before," Elsie said self-confidently. "That helped me to catch Princess Mia with our Nicholas at the lake. That was a juicy story," laughed Elsie.

"Ha ha. Yes. And that's what we need again – a big scandal! Let's get to work!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few hours later in Clarisse's suite…

"Good afternoon Your Majesty." Joseph smiled and closed the door behind him.

"What?" Clarisse asked as she turned around at her dressing table in surprise. "Your Majesty?"

"I'm sorry, but Peter was standing at the door." Joseph smiled and stepped forward.

"Oh I see." Clarisse chuckled and stood up. She was in his arms a moment later.

"So are you leaving?"

"Yes, but first I wanted to drop in on you." Joseph looked at her lovingly and stroked her cheek right above her lips.

"How long can you stay?"

"Actually, I should be downstairs already, but I cannot go without a goodbye kiss."

"I wouldn't let you go without it," whispered Clarisse and she was lost in his loving eyes for a moment before he leant closer and kissed her. Everything was so slow, they wanted to prolong this sweet little time together as long as possible.

As he sucked her lower lip, he breathed in her perfume what mixed with her natural scent. It was simply intoxicating. And he wanted more. More from this woman. He felt he could never get enough of this feeling. To feel her. To be with her. But he had to go.

"Two days." whispered Joseph when they slowly broke the kiss. "But if I can catch the six o'clock plane, I can be here at seven thirty."

"And I will wait for you at… our little hideaway." Clarisse smiled radiantly.

"Fifty-two hours and… "

"… Seventeen minutes," laughed Clarisse.

"That's an eternity. But at least I won't be bored. I can dream about you."

"But meetings are so noisy. How could you concentrate with so much noise?"

"Don't worry." Joseph laughed. "I can dream about you anytime and anywhere…. What is so funny?" he asked, because Clarisse started laughing.

"Just… Don't you think we like silly teenagers sometimes?"

"Yes, I do. But I'm certainly enjoying it. And I think we deserve this happiness."

"Do I really deserve this?" Clarisse asked lost in thought.

"You deserve nothing but this."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fortunately, time passed by quickly. Clarisse was busy with her meetings and the paperwork, and Joseph… he simply did not pay attention to the time. He was at a conference but mentally he was somewhere else, far away from Genf. He was in a little flat in Pyrus with Clarisse in his arms. And no-one could take that away from him…

"Joseph! Joseph!" Suddenly he heard his name, and as he looked around everybody was staring at him.

"Yes?" asked Joseph uncertainly.

"What's your opinion?" asked Mr. Montaz again. He was the representative of Genovia from the Parliament.

That was a bit awkward. Joseph had absolutely no idea about the subject.

"Do you agree with us?" Mr. Montaz tried to help, because he saw that Joseph didn't pay attention in the last few minutes. That was just a yes/no question.

"Yes, of course." answered Joseph self-confident. His chance was fifty-fifty.

"Right." smiled Mr. Montaz "So Gentlemen, we all agree with the new security system. And that means, the royal chambers will fitted up with voice-recorder security cameras."

"Damn it." whispered Joseph as he laid back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile in car with darkly tinted windows parked in front of Joseph's flat…

"Yes, she is here again," Elsie said to the phone. "No… She just visited a charity center and two ministries in the last two days. Nothing extraordinary, except this."

"And she was there yesterday too, right?" asked the Viscount.

"Yes. It's a private flat. So I'm sure we are very close, but the strange thing is that she is always alone."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. No-one went in and out. Not a soul. And there wasn't anybody indoors too, because everything was dark before she arrived."

"And whose flat is it?"

"I'm working on it, don't worry. I'm just waiting for a phone call… Oh, I think that's it. Please hold!" said Elsie and changed to another line. "Yes? Oh my God! Thanks." cried Elsie and switched lines to speak with the Viscount again. "So my dear brother, who do you think the owner of the little flat in town is? Hm?" Elsie asked happily, barely able to contain her laughter.

"No! No, that's impossible."

"But it's true. It's JOSEPH's flat!!!!!"

To be continued….


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the enchanting reviews! And big hug to Rach for beta this for me within an hour. I'm dedicating this chapter to you (Rach). Don't be so sad. :-)

"It's Joseph's flat," repeated Elsie, chuckling. "I knew it. Oh, my God, I knew it!"

"That bastard. How dare he!" the Viscount started, but he was so angry he could barely breathe. "How dare he even speak to her… And Clarisse? She might as well choose a barn or something."

"What?!" Elsie laughed disbelievingly.

"Have you ever seen my new country manor near Pyrus? Hm? That's what I call a home. Not some commoner's filthy mouse-hole."

"Maybe she needs a little variety - a place that is not like a museum. Or maybe she is just in love with him."

That was the last straw for the Viscount. He was mad…

"What?! In love with him?! This is unimaginable. I think he just tries to finesse her. You know, he says that he is the Head of Security and only wants to make sure she is safe. Like at the balls. He is always dancing with her, and when I want to cut in, he just says that he needs to talk about security things. That's ridiculous. Poor woman. He never leaves her alone."

"There is something in what you're saying," Elsie said, lost in thought. "I mean about the last bit. Why is she alone? It's Joseph's flat, sure. But why is she _alone_?"

"I don't understand either, but we will find it out." the Viscount answered and hung up the phone, because he had arrived where Elsie was parked.

"Oh, you're already here," smiled Elsie. "You were fast."

"Yes, difficult situations require fast action," said Mabrey as he sat down next to Elsie and closed the door.

"Where is your car?"

"I called a taxi… A limo would be a bit conspicuous in such a small place." said Mabrey sarcasticly. "Do you think that...?" He wanted to ask something, but Elsie motioned him to be silent. They watched as a sleek black car turned into the dark backstreet.

"That's Joseph's car," said Elsie while they both watched intently. "He's getting out."

"Damn it!" cried the Viscount. "So it's sure now. Joseph, that bastard… But that will be the last time! We will soon put an end to this!"

"Don't worry. We'll catch them and…" She had to laugh. "This will be the scandal of the year."

"I dare say. Let's go!" His hand was on the door handle.

"Hey, wait a minute!" cried Elsie and grabbed his arm. "Don't hurry. We need good pictures. I mean with the fewest clothes as possible. So we have to wait here for a while."

"Good idea. But keep your camera ready."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile in Joseph's flat….

"Oh, Joseph. Finally," smiled Clarisse as Joseph stepped in. "You are twelve minutes late," she teased him. "Hey what's the matter? You look so anxious."

"I think we are in trouble," Joseph said seriously and closed the door.

"In trouble? How do you mean?"

"Elsie Kenthworthy's car is parked outside."

"What?! Elsie's?... I can't believe it," said Clarisse and moved towards the window.

"Stop!" Joseph cried in time.

"Do you think that she is watching our window?"

"It's very probable. She found a scent."

"Oh my God. And if she finds out about our secret… Mia will breathe freely again after her scandal with Nicholas. That was nothing considering this!" She was close to panic now and Joseph saw it. So he grabbed her hand and led her into kitchen, which had no windows facing the street.

"Don't worry darling." smiled Joseph and wrapped his arms around her. "We will figure out something, alright?" He kissed her softly, but instead of calming down, she started crying. "Hey…"

"Everything was so perfect…" Her tears were falling. "I loved this place. I was so happy here and you… I cannot lose you."

"You won't lose me," said Joseph and hugged her tightly. "I won't allow it. I promise." Joseph whispered the last bit and looked into her eyes lovingly.

"But she is going to expose our secret." cried Clarisse.

"And what does she know? Hm? Wait a minute! That's it!" said Joseph excitedly.

"What? Do you have an idea?" asked Clarisse hopefully.

"I think I have a solution. Listen, what does she know, exactly? That you are in my flat with me and nothing more. She did not see anything."

"I don't quite understand. Why is that so good? I mean, what's the difference? You are with me in a private flat, hiding from everybody. I think it's more than enough for a scandal."

"It's NOT, if we are NOT ALONE," said Joseph, his voice triumphant. "Just a minute." He dialed a number. "Ah, Charlotte yes. We need your help. Please don't ask questions, just come here…. Yes, we are in my flat in Pyrus… Uhm. Ok. Thanks." said Joseph and hung up the phone. "She is coming."

"And? How will that help us?"

"It's simple. When Charlotte arrives, they cannot think anymore that we are lovers. We will confuse them. We just have to figure out a good story about why we're here."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ten minutes later in Elsie's car…

"So can we go now?" asked Mabrey impatiently. "I think that's enough time to… Oh, just give me that camera. I won't wait any longer!"

"Ok, just a minute," answered Elsie, but when she handed him the camera suddenly she was frozen.

"What's the matter?" asked the Viscount.

"Can you see that car?"

"Which one? The black with the metal line on it? It's just turned into the street. What's wrong with that?"

"It's Charlotte's car."

"Don't be ridiculous. How would it be Charlotte's car? And anyway, you cannot know every car at the palace."

"But I know that registration number. That's Charlotte's car. Did you forget that it's my job? I have to know people's cars if I wanna catch a good story."

"But if she is here, that means our theory goes south. So Clarisse and that bastard are not on a lover's tryst, and I was right! But then… WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING HERE?!"

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Author's Note:** Hi Girls! I'm sooo sorry about the delay, but I'm a bit busy in these days. I'm trying to write but I have to sleep a bit too. At least 5 ours a day. :-) Thanks for the lovely reviews. And big hug to Rach for beta this for me, as always. I'm dedicating this cahpter to all of you, and especially to Mynix. Let's see the plan...

"But then… WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING IN THERE?!" shouted the Viscount angrily.

"Do you really think I know?" Elsie was a bit reproachful. "But I will run down this whole thing, I swear -- Oh, damn it," She sniveled. "I'd already figured out the headlines too. 'Exhausting Night Service at the Royal Chambers'. Just imagine that print run!"

"And that rat would disappear forever…" The Viscount murmured. He did not pay much attention to his sister. Mentally he was in Joseph's flat and he was wringing his neck. Slowly and painfully. That was the moment when a sharp voice pulled him back to reality.

"Enough whining!" Elsie cried. "We just have to pull ourselves together, and figure out what to do…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile in Joseph's flat…

"Ah, Charlotte. Thanks very much for coming so fast," said Joseph as he closed the door behind her.

"I was in a hurry. But what happened? I hope it's not the Viscount again," Charlotte said as she took off her blazer.

"Sort of," Joseph sighed. "Actually it's the same thing. Elsie is parked outside… I think she is hoping for the scandal of the century."

"That bitch! Do we never get rid off her? Oh, sorry." Charlotte felt embarrassed when she realized what she said.

"Never mind. I totally understand you," Joseph agreed.

"And me too," said Clarisse as she jumped up. "Don't look so shocked. I'm fed up with all of this. This is my life. And I won't allow her or that horrible Viscount to butt in."

"That's the way to talk." Joseph smiled and gave her a kiss. "You can always surprise me."

"And that's why you love me so much, right?" Clarisse smiled and kissed him lovingly.

"Ahem." Charlotte cleared her throat and smiled.

"Oh, sorry."

"I always love watching you two, but we must figure out what to do. That reminds me – what is my role in this story? I mean I'll try to help, but I'm not that big a deal, believe me."

"Charlotte…." Joseph started.

"Alright. Alright. So why am I here exactly?"

"You will be some kind of alibi for us…" started Joseph. "You know, if you are here with us, it's safe. So everything is going to be alright," smiled Joseph.

"Or perhaps the situation will be worse with my help…" Charlotte laughed and continued because the others were at a loss for words. "You know, the insatiable Head of Security with two women at the same time."

"Yeah, I can totally imagine that," Clarisse laughed too.

"Hey, ladies! Stop it!" Joseph cried and tried to be firm. "We really have no time for this! Let's start to think about how can we get rid of the Mabrey family."

"Ok," said Clarisse as she began pacing around the room. "We need something effective. We should scare the Viscount. I mean, Elsie is his sister, so if she knows something sure about us… Wait, do you think that - ?"

"I'm sure that Mabrey already knows everything. However, that's a brilliant idea. I think that we should scare him," Joseph said.

"But how?" asked Clarisse.

"I don't know yet. Maybe we could convince him that we are planning something against him. You know that elections are coming, and this is the perfect time to get rid of your enemies with a good story. So if he thought that we are making plans here, like in a secret headquarters…."

"And we can't talk at the palace, because the maids would learn everything," Clarisse finished the sentence.

"Yes, but we will 'accidentally' blurt it out in front of Olivia or somebody."

"That's perfect," Clarisse smiled and snapped her fingers. "Or hey! I have a better idea…"

"Yes?"

"I should seduce him."

To be continued….


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Author's Note:** Hi Girls! Thanks for all your lovely reviews, I really appreciate them. Big hug to Rach for beta this for me, and I'm dedicating this chapter to you, Ursa for Come Home With Me to Hungary.wink

"I should seduce him." said Clarisse with a triumphant smile on her face, but it faded quickly when she saw Joseph was out of control.

"WHAT??!!!" He could barely breathe. "Not on your life!"

"But Joseph…"

"Forget it immediately."

"But…"

"No!"

"But…"

"No. And I don't want to hear such nonsense again. You know full well that he has a crush on you."

"That's the point!" Clarisse said violently. "We should exploit the situation…"

"Oh no," Joseph answered. "Mabrey is a strong man. And he could take advantage of the opportunity to… I cannot even speak of it."

"But Joseph…"

"He could rape you! You really do not understand that?!" He was extremely agitated now. "This is not a game."

"Yes, I know. But danger is always a part of every plan. And if he tries to bully me, you can protect me." Joseph calmed down a little. "So don't worry. Maybe a kiss will happen…" She was just teasing him now.

"A… A WHAT?! Do you really…"

"Hey, I'm just teasing you." Clarisse smiled with an innocent look on her face, then she started laughing.

"That's not funny." He said his voice relieved as he hugged her. "Do you promise me you will give that crazy plan up?"

"Alright… If you want," Clarisse said in a sweet voice and hugged him tightly. But when he released her and turned away, her eyes met Charlotte's and she started whispering. "Never mind," she said. "We're going to make it."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So after this little meeting, everybody went home, Clarisse traveling with Charlotte to be safe. And Joseph did the same much, much later too. The Viscount and Elsie were still unable to determine what had happened. A sleepless night awaited them filled with hundreds of questions and possibilities. The next day, Mabrey decided he had to do something, so he made an appointment with the queen…

"Finally." Clarisse smiled. She was in her office with Charlotte. "The time has come. We will close the books on this case. I will no longer tolerate anyone who wants to interrupt my life. I suffered enough, so I will put an end to it myself."

"So I cannot talk you out of it," sighed Charlotte.

"No Charlotte, but I know you want the best for me. And that means a lot."

"Thank you," Charlotte smiled. "Then is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes. You have to take some good pictures at the right moment."

"What's the plan exactly?"

"Well, we have to choose something effective. I mean if he caught me with Joseph that would be the scandal of the century. But if we catch him trying to assault the queen – you know what that means, don't you?"

"Life imprisonment."

"Exactly. And I think that will be a good way to keep him out of our lives."

"But…"

"Yes, I know what you're thinking. I know it is a bit dangerous, but it's worth the risk. And I swear, after you take the pictures, you can call Joseph and he'll have a free hand."

"Joe will kill me too."

"No, I will take care of it. Just leave him to me. I have my ways to win him over." Clarisse winked. "So stay ready behind the curtains when time comes. I want to work it out as quickly as I can."

"Very well Your Majesty," Charlotte said and turned to leave. Clarisse called after her.

"And Charlotte… If you talk to Joseph about this …"

"You will send me to jail?" Charlotte smiled.

"No. You will have to work the same shift as Lionel for a whole week."

"Ok. Joe will know nothing about it."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few hours later in the queen's office…

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty." The Viscount bowed and kissed her hand.

"Ah, Viscount Mabrey. How lovely to see you," smiled Clarisse, as sweetly as she could. "You managed to get in this time, didn't you?"

"Yes, your security system is quite good."

"One of the best in the whole world," Clarisse smiled. "But I think that is not the reason for your visit, am I right? So what can I do for you, Viscount?"

"I just wanted to discuss something with you." Mabrey tried to be watchful at the beginning. "I was in Pyrus yesterday, and saw you at Joseph's flat. It was a bit strange…"

"There is nothing strange in that." Clarisse smiled and tried to be nonchalant. "Joseph is my best friend and he needs my help sometimes. But I have to admit - yesterday was a bit too much. I needed Charlotte's help too."

"Did he hurt you?" The Viscount could not think of anything else.

"No. Of course he did not. Never."

"Sorry, I just thought he…"

"No. Joseph is really a wonderful man, but he simply cannot understand what I'm saying sometimes."

"You mean…?" The Viscount was really curious now.

"Oh, I don't know if I should tell you or not."

"Please, do tell. You know I care about you.

"Oh, alright." Clarisse sighed and started pacing up and down. "In the last few months Joseph needed my help as a friend and I gladly gave him advice. He meant so much to me. He was there when my… Anyway, we talked a lot here and at his flat too - when he was upset." She did not know how long Mabrey had been spying on them… "But after a while, he… He somehow fell in love with me. And that's ok, but he cannot understand that I don't want him."

"That bastard!" The Viscount cried.

"Oh, please don't say that. I really love him as a friend. But I want a bit more than someone like him as my lover. Oh, I'm so rude sometime." She turned around.

"No. You are totally right. He is not the right man for you."

"Yes, but he cannot understand this, and banishes every man near me. He can be awfully jealous sometimes."

"Yes, I know." The Viscount nodded.

"So I need a real man. I mean from my circle – someone who can give me what I want." Clarisse smiled seductively. The Viscount immediately got the message.

"That reminds me. We should have dinner sometime. Don't you…"

"With pleasure," Clarisse smiled.

"Excellent. I will book a private room in La Pomme de Amour for tonight if you are free."

"No!" Clarisse cried then pulled herself together. "I mean, I'm free, but why don't we eat dinner in my suite. Hm?" Her eyes looked with the Viscount's.

"Of course, if that's more comfortable for you." He started to feel the thrill, when the clock suddenly stuck the hour.

"Alright. We'll meet tonight," Clarisse smiled. "I'm sorry, but now I have to go."

"Of course. Until tonight, then." He was very excited now. "I cannot wait for it. That will be a great pleasure."

"I think so," Clarisse laughed mischievously and stroked his cheek gently. "I'm going to take you to paradise…"

To be continued….

**Author's Note:** If you wanna catch the feeling, listen the song Sexy Eyes by Whigfield. And I finished Ch15 too, so a quick update is coming!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Author's Note: **Hi Girls! Thanks for ALL the lovely reviews. And don't waste the time. Here's the next chapter...

"I'm going to take you to paradise." whispered Clarisse then left him alone.

The Viscount could not move for a few minutes. That was… He never ever dreamed of a sentence like that on her lips. He could not think at all, just the upcoming night was on his mind, or in his fantasy. He was right, she needs a real man like him, just that bloody Joseph expelled every man around her. But now, he will finally taste her. The woman of his dreams. He stopped in thinking for a moment. Maybe… Oh, no she was quite clear. She wanna spend the night with him. Yes. He could screamed now. After all these years of longing, she just simply opens heaven for him. He was extremely excited when he left the office and headed towards his car…

Fortunately, Joseph did know nothing about his visit…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few hours later in her suite…

"I'm still thinking you have to quit Your Majesty." said Charlotte worriedly as she was setting the camera in her hand.

"Don't worry Charlotte." Clarisse smiled as she stepped out from her dressing room in a robe. "I'm a bit nervous too, but this step is necessary if I want to get rid of him. What is it?" She asked, because Charlotte's mouth was open.

"Do you… Do you wanna wear THIS?"

"Yes, of course. Oh, don't look at me that way. It's the most wise outfit believe me."

"Well I…"

"Look Charlotte. If I wear a dress or anything like that I would have to take off my clothes with the time, and he should kiss me. And I do not want that. So if I wear a robe with my lingerie under it, I just throw it off and you can take those pictures quickly, right?"

"Ah. Ok, I already understand it. You're very tricky if I may say so."

"I'm trying to do it with as less contact as I can. So Charlotte I think time had come." Clarisse sighed. "Take your camera ready and your earpiece too. I think I will need Joseph's help further on."

A few minutes later, the Viscount was knocking on the door, and because he heard no answer, he simply stepped in. The empty room bathed in light, but there was no sign about the dinner. He almost started to think on it, but at that moment, Clarisse appeared in her bedroom door. And she was wearing… only a silk robe! He could not breathe for a moment…

Gosh, she was beautiful. The robe matched perfectly to the color of her creamy skin and it set off the curves of her body. She was the most beautiful and tempting woman he has ever seen. And Clarisse could perfectly see her effect on him. So she slowly undo her belt and said in a husky voice,

"What would you say if we left that dinner for a bit later?"

"I think I would say… I totally agree with you." And he started following her to the bedroom.

As he stepped closer and closer, she always took a step backwards seductively and when she reached the bed, the robe slowly slipped down from her body. She was breathtaking. The Viscount was unconscious from desire and started undressing quickly. While Clarisse was laying on the bed and squinted at the curtains, because the situation was more and more uncomfortable.

And soon time had come… As the Viscount climbed next to Clarisse and wanted to kiss her on the lips, she started grappling…

"How dare you!" cried Clarisse and tried to push him down. Mabrey was so surprised that he did not recognize Charlotte with the camera. "Get off me!" cried Clarisse.

"You won't play with me my beauty. You promised me something, and I won't go 'till I won't get what I want."

Meanwhile Charlotte made a decision. It was enough of taking pictures and called for Joseph through her earpiece.

"Joseph! Come quickly to her bedroom. She made her plan." And that was it. Joseph exactly nine seconds later tore open the door and grabbed the Viscount, who was literally hurled against the wall. Mabrey was bigger than Joseph, but the anger decupled Joseph's power. If Charlotte would not called for Shades and the others, Joseph would surely killed him right there.

A few quick minutes passed, when Charlotte and Clarisse finally remained alone.

"Are you all right?" Charlotte asked as Clarisse put on her robe with shaking hands.

"Yes, thank you Charlotte. And you were perfect. What… What about the pictures?"

"Oh, don't worry, we have at least ten and they are very expressive. But I'm still scared. Joe will kill me too."

"Relax, I will arrange everything. Oh Honey, finally…" cried Clarisse when Joseph stepped in. "You threw him out…." Clarisse tried but Joseph did not answer, just asked a question on an objective voice.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes. Thank you." Clarisse smiled with real thanks in her voice and stepped closer. "And…"

"Do not talk to me… ever!" said Joseph in a firm voice, then left the room.

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

**Author's Note:** Hi Girls!I wanna say thanks for all the enchanting reviews... This is the final chapter. Yes, that's the end. Big hug to Rach for beta this for me. I'm dedicating this chapter to all of you. 

"Do not talk to me… ever!" Joseph said in a firm voice, then left the room.

The two women stood there in silence for a few seconds.

"Joe is very angry…" 

"Yes. He is a bit more upset than I thought he would be, but I will take care of it. He just needs a little time to calm down," Clarisse said, her voice apologetic. "But right now we have to concentrate on our plan. So, Charlotte please make copies of those pictures, as many as you can. We have to be safe."

"Very well, Your Majesty," Charlotte answered. "And then?" 

"Well, we have to find a few perfect caches to hide the photos, then we'll send our little -- let's call it an 'offer' -- to the Viscount, alright?" 

"Of course. And… Your Majesty--Clarisse, I'm very glad you didn't get hurt. You had a narrow escape." 

"Thank you Charlotte," Clarisse smiled and hugged the younger woman tightly. "Me too. I was a bit scared but you have to do what …"

"You have to do. Yes," sighed Charlotte. "But I must say that although it was very effective, I'm still shaking a bit!"

"Don't mention it. I was shaking so much, I could barely get my robe on," Clarisse laughed. "But after this, I really have to appease Joseph somehow…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So after about an hour of thinking, Clarisse decided she would spend the night alone and try to speak to Joseph in the morning. But she simply could not do that. She had to solve the problem immediately. 

So she quickly headed to the security room, where were only Shades and Lionel were on duty. Her next try was Joseph's room, what was dark and empty. Then she went to the kitchen where she finally found him, but he was not alone…

"Oh Mia, darling!" Clarisse started because she was a bit surprised. "Would you mind if…"

"Oh Hello Grandma. Why don't you join us? I've just made hot chocolate for Joe and Charlotte." 

"No, thank you, dear. I just popped in to… Joseph? Can I have a word with you in my office?" 

"I'm sorry Your Majesty, but I'm busy," Joseph answered respectfully but also firmly. 

"Oh. Ok." She was unsure. "Then perhaps a little later?" 

"Well, I don't think so. But I will inform you if I have a little free time. And now if you will excuse me…"

"Of course, just go." Clarisse smiled weakly and let him leave. 

"Wow Grandma! What did you do with Joe? Maybe you did not give him a pay raise, hm?" Mia asked with a naughty grin on her face.

"I think it's time for bed young lady," Clarisse said in a threatening voice. "Well?..."

"Yes. Yes, you're right Grandma. It's pretty late already," murmured Mia and she headed out quickly.

"Oh, Charlotte, this is harder than I thought." Clarisse sighed and sat down after Mia left them alone. "But wait a minute. He is not angry with you, is he?" 

"Well, he thinks everything was your fault, and I just carried out your orders, you know…" 

"Oh, I see. He is so fair even in a situation like this, too," sighed the queen with a dreamy look on her face. "I suppose that's one of the reasons I love him so much…" 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day Clarisse woke up very early and dressed in record time, then she tried to catch Joseph for a private moment, but that was not easy, because he avoided her the whole day.

"How is it going?" Clarisse asked when Charlotte entered the office and closed the door behind her. She was extremely nervous.

"Well, it was…" Charlotte started in a sad voice, but suddenly she broke into a huge smile. "Fantastic! We've done it! We've done it! We've done it!" She was over the clouds. 

"Oh, thank God!" cried Clarisse from relief. "Charlotte, you are fantastic!" She stepped closer and hugged the younger woman. "But you must tell me everything immediately." 

"All Right. Well, I found Elsie in the living room - I was so relieved that the Viscount was not at home- so I just stepped in. Before she could start shouting at me, I made the first move. I just simply threw the pictures down on the table and she was speechless. You should have seen her shocked face. It was absolutely worth the price." 

"Oh, I wish I could have seen it," Clarisse chuckled. "And then?" 

"I said, 'We have twenty copies in twenty different places. So if you or your dirty brother tries anything to harm the Queen, he will spend the rest of his life in prison. Am I clear?'" 

"Charlotte! You're the best!" cried Clarisse. "Ha-ha. Really! You're my guardian angel." 

"I just want you to be happy." 

"Thank you very much. I really need that happiness." Clarisse smiled and her eyes sparkled. "That reminds me. There is another thing left that I have to resolve. Wish me luck," Clarisse sighed and headed to Joseph's room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few minutes later, she was standing outside his room and after a deep breath, she turned the doorknob…

He was just finishing dressing when she stepped in.

"Joseph… Can I come in?" asked Clarisse as she closed the door behind her. "I have to tell you something." 

"Don't start!" Joseph said and held up his hand. "I'm too tired. And I do not want to talk about this. Just go away -- please." 

"We've done it," Clarisse said with a smile. "Charlotte showed them the pictures. They will disappear from our life forever! Joseph, do you know…"

"I don't care," he answered in a firm voice. 

"But I do love you," Clarisse whispered and stepped closer. "Do you hear me?" Her voice was barely audible now. "I'm so desperately in love with you…" 

"Please go away… Just… Just go away," Joseph repeated persistently, but his resolve was weakening moment by moment.

"I won't," Clarisse whispered and grabbed his arm gently. 

"Please Clarisse…" Joseph spoke in a faint voice. Then he started shaking, because Clarisse leant in and kissed his ear gently -- it was like heaven – and he slowly started lost touch with reality.

"Hold me." She smiled and kissed his ear again.

"Please Clarisse. If you don't stop this, I can't… I cannot pretend anymore that I'm angry with you…" 

"So are you not angry anymore?" She stopped and looked up at him. 

"How could I be angry with you more than an hour? But you have to understand what you did was not right." 

"So you can forgive me?" Clarisse asked with a smile and searched his eyes for an answer. "I would promise you anything…"

"I ask you only one thing."

"Anything. Anything at all."

"Just… Just don't do this again, ok?" The last bit was only a whisper. "I cannot lose you. I just cannot…"

"I won't let that happen. Never," whispered Clarisse when Joseph leant closer and kissed her. And soon, as the kiss deepened slowly everything went to its place, everything was perfect again.

A few minutes passed, then they slowly broke the kiss.

"That was our first real argument. Did you realize that?" Joseph smiled. 

"Yes. And…" Clarisse said, but she started laughing and could not continue.

"What is so funny darling?" asked Joseph as he looked at her lovingly.

"It's… It's just I got off so easily. I mean I would have promised you something else as well." 

"What?" Joseph asked and searched her eyes.

"I would have promised that I would marry you."

"Really?" He could barely hide his smile. "But, you said…"

"Yes, I know," Clarisse answered quickly. "Yesterday I made a huge mistake… but… I do not want to make another one," Clarisse said with a smile and she kissed him with her heart full of love… and confidence.

The End 

**Author's Note:** I have a question: Can anybody tell me about the CJ deleted scenes on the PD1 double DVD Special Edition? I'm shaking...


End file.
